


Bodhi's After

by My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton



Series: After the beach [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Anxiety, Gen, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue one crew mentioned, not much though, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton
Summary: What happens to Bodhi after he dies and how he deals with his afterlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic. Yay!! It's technically a sequel to Chirrut's After, but makes sense by itself so you don't need to read it. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is much wanted!  
>  P.S.- It begins with a flashback to the moment Bodhi dies if it's a bit confusing. I've never written one before, so bear with me. I'm a little fuzzy on the details of the scene, so if you just saw the movie or have and still remember, please leave a comment so I can fix any mistakes! This has not been edited

      _The beach was full of bodies. Stormtroopers, rebels, a few droids. Remaining survivors were still giving the fight everything they had, trying desperately to avenge their fallen and win the battle. From where Bodhi was sitting, it seemed like some strange, violent waltz to the symphony of falling missiles and blaster fire. He thought of Galen, how proud he would have been to see rebels fighting this hard, even if they weren't necessarily winning. That's when the grenade was lobbed into the ship._

 _Bodhi stared at it for a moment, a toxic mix of terror and dread sinking his stomach to the floor. Every fiber of his body screamed at him to run, to pick it up and throw it out, to do_ something.  _Knowing it was pointless, he swallowed and tried to gather what courage he could. His last thought was of his crew, Rogue One, and Galen. Then it exploded._

    Bodhi bolted upright, panting. Panic was spreading its way across his chest like ice alarmingly fast. Wherever it touched, Bodhi felt like he couldn't move, and it was all over his chest. Bodhi knew it wouldn't take long before he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe- _In, out, in, out. One, two, three..._ Suddenly, Galen's voice was in his head, helping him breathe. Slowly, very slowly, he calmed down. He had only had one attack before Jedha. He had been with Galen in his workshop. The news of the loss of his home planet had just come, with his entire family still trapped there. Galen had counted with him until he could breathe again. They hadn't told anyone, for fear of what the Empire might do with a pilot who could potentially jeopardize a mission. After Saw Gerrera had interrogated him with that -  _creature -_ the attacks had come more often. Now, whenever Bodhi was under stress, the ice would spread it's way over his chest, slowly paralyzing him until Galen could get back in his head, helping him breathe. That wasn't the only thing that changed after Saw. On certain days when he woke up, he would have no memory of the previous day, week, even month. Which, in turn, often led to more attacks.

    Unfortunately, today was one of those days. He was floating in a kind of deep blue mass. Occasionally, swirls of what looked like stardust would drift sluggishly around him, colors ranging from a brilliant, pure white to fiery orange. The entire thing reminded him of an ancient painting he had seen in an archive somewhere, by a human on some distant planet, of a clear night over a small village. He reached out to touch one of the swirls, the cool feeling caressing his hand, as he thought about where he was and what had happened. He knew he had been with a group of people- Jyn, Cassian, Baze, Chirrut, Kaytoo- they had been in danger.  _Think, Bodhi, think._ Gradually, he remembered what had happened. He gazed around him in horror. This was the afterlife. He hoped that Chirrut had been correct and the force was a benevolent, forgiving entity. Because otherwise this would not go well for him. He had killed people, for Force's sake. While he had never been religious, he knew enough about the Force to know that was generally frowned upon by all its followers. He decided no to think about it now. He had enough on his plate, and an attack was the last thing he needed.

He discovered he could move the same as he could if he was standing on solid ground, but lack of gravity floated his stringy hair into a halo around his face. He could also travel strait upwards just by thinking about it. He had just begun testing whether he could do the same downwards when a point of light caught his attention. 

It was otherwise unremarkable, blending in with the matter around him, except that it stood still. While the stardust was constantly moving, this point was stationary, and seemed to be _growing._ Before long, Bodhi could hardly look at it without being blinded. When it was wide enough, two people stepped out, walking toward him. One figure leaned on the other, although they held a cane in their hand that would have served the purpose equally well. They were small, muscular, and clad in robes reminiscent of a hologram of a Jedi Bodhi had once seen in an Imperial propaganda film. The other figure was huge, with dark hair floating around them in a similar way to Bodhi's, and had a huge blaster strapped across them. However, the mixture of joy and sadness upon their face made Bodhi feel as if it would never be used again.

"Chirrut. Baze."

Chirrut smiled.

"Don't worry, my friend. We are safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Bodhi!! I've never had a panic attack, but I've come close and I did my best to make it realistic. Like the events in the flashback, any comments you have to help make anything more realistic or better in general are immensely appreciated. I haven't edited this yet, so it stinks. Comments and constructive criticism are seriously awesome. Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
